The construction and operation of power systems has been generally known for years. However, with the relatively recent proliferation of sensitive electronic loads such as ASDs and microprocessors, the subject of power quality has recently received much interest. Efforts have been placed over the previous several years in an effort to characterize the overall level of power quality delivered to customers on various electric systems. Much work has also been done to develop systems that automatically identify the major types of power quality disturbances measured on distribution networks, such as capacitor switching, voltage sag, and impulsive transients.
Various types of commercial loads, such as semiconductor processing plants, have enhanced requirements for clean, continuous power. When the power is interrupted for any reason, the work within the plants may also be interrupted, oftentimes causing damage to ongoing processes. Thus, utility companies are often held to an agreed upon level of performance with respect to such loads. If a disturbance occurs, the utility company may recompense the customer for damages caused. Further, in the near future, parties responsible for disturbances may be penalized for causing interruptions in the power supply that result in customer downtime. However, presently, disturbances cannot be easily located. Resultantly, liability relating to caused disturbances is difficult to assign.
Thus, there is a need in the art for locating disturbances within power systems in a reliable manner so that liability for causing the disturbances may be assigned.